The Awakening (Private RP)
'Rules:' *Nothing over rate PG-13 *There will be cute stuff involved in the story, please be refrained from taking it over PG-13. *This is considered canon and anything that happens will be placed on the character's timeline. *Have fun ^^! *This takes place during "Not Far From Home" RP 'Recognition:' Within the medical bay, Benjamine remains silent as he rests while he is watched by Jayden. Jayden was within the medical bay with him as she was sitting on a chair, keeping a watchful eye on him as she looked around the medical bay. -The room felt very quiet as time pass, but after a few minutes have passed Benjamin's left hand begun to move a bit as if he was trying to push itself up. Though the rest of his body remained still as if he was in a deep sleep.- Jayden noticed his hand move out of the corner of her eye before she fully turned to face him "...Huh? Is he waking up?" She thought to herself as she hopped off the chair she was sitting on. -As it happens his left-hand falls quickly as if it has given up, but his eyes begun to open a bit as he glares around. "Uhhh....am I dead...?", he says to himself not knowing what is going on.- "Oh, you're waking up!" Jayden said upon seeing his eyes open though didn't hear his words to himself, as she walked over to him "How are you feeling?" - Hearing the voice he moves his eyes around, "well...other than feeling a bit aching and stiff...I feel never better." Glancing around he wonders, "uh may I ask who am I talking to?"- "Me? Oh, my name is Jayden! Jayden Sarah Burns!" She said to him in a friendly tone "And don't worry, your in good hands!" -"Jayden..sounds like a nice name...the name is Benjamin.", he then looks up at the ceiling as he remains still. "In good hands..I thank you for it, Jayden...is Nelson, ok?", he says to her.- "Hehe, thank you!" Jayden said to him as he complimented her name "Nelson? Oh you mean the professor? He's alright!" She said to him. -"Well...that is a relief, glad he made it...I should have listened to him.", he says as he glances over. "It was a stupid move for me to make...should known her limit before making that dive", he says to Jayden.- "Her limit?" Jayden asked him as she didn't know what he was referring to. -"The plane I flew during my life, for every aviator in my world that I could remember we used to call our planes "she". Don't know where it came from, but it is something I could remember. Though her limit was that she was in rough shape and hard to control or even broke down at times.", he says to her. "Ohh, okay" She said to him "Well all that matters is that you're alive and well!" -"Well sort of well..but you are right I am alive", says Benjamin in a joking tone. "May I ask where are we?", he asks Jayden.- "You're onboard the ZFAS Velocity, my dad's personal ship. We're in the medical bay as you can tell" She answered with a friendly tone. -"Oh ok...yeah it feels like a medical bay", says Benjamin as he slowly sits up and looks around. As he does his hair falls over his eyes as he blows air on it. "Though I do thank you and your father for the help", he says as he attempts to get up but his body refuses.- "No problem... Oop, easy on yourself there" She said, giving a short giggle "Your wounds are still healing" -"I see that...but I must assist", he states peacefully as he eventually gets onto his two feet and rubs his head with his one good arm. Looking around he stumbles a bit but remains standing up. Glancing at everything he seems a bit confused, "mind if we walk around Jayden?" - "No I don't mind! But... are you sure?" She replied, looking to see if there were any visible wound on him. ''-Upon seeing physical wounds, they seemed to have somehow healed quickly. The 2nd Degree Burns seemed to also have disappeared as if something has healed it. New fur has begun to grow in some patches where it was apparently burnt off. A few small bruises still was apparent though.-'' - Benjamin nods to her, "yes I am sure..head is hurting a bit as well as my right arm, but some fresh air and a small walk wouldn't hurt much."- Category:Private Roleplay